RWBY:Origins
by DWfan095
Summary: This is a story. A story of two sisters, an heiress and a freedom fighter. This is the story of Team RWBY before Beacon.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

The past…

It is what defines a person and molds them into what they are today. They inspire tales and legends alike. They may tell of love, loss, happiness and heartbreak. The world of Remnant has no shortage of stories of heroes and villains alike.

This is but one of three tales telling the past of four huntresses in training.

Our first story takes us the island of Patch. Patch is a rather small island, just to the west of Vale and home to Signal Academy. Many people, both human and Faunus call this island land home. This story tells the tale of only just a handful of people.

More specifically, it tells the tale of two sisters…

Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long.

They will also be by one another's side and have proven that siblings share a strong and inseparable bond.

This is the tale that is called…

**Two Sisters…**

**A/N: Well guys, this is the prologue for the new RWBY: The Past series of stories. This is only fic one of three. Both Weiss' and Blake's tales will be told in time. For right now though, this story will talk about Ruby and Yang's past together as sister and their time growing up on Patch. See you all in the next and first Chapter…**

**Don't forget to review…**

**Have an awesome day!**

**Next Time: A young and very excitable blond is told great news by her parents on a small island.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Peaceful Life

Taiyang lived a very peaceful life.

Well, peaceful for a teacher at Signal academy that is.

As a teacher who taught the next generation of huntsmen and huntresses, Taiyang had a huge responsibility placed on his shoulders. This especially became challenging when he became a single father. During his time on a team, he met a young and beautiful woman who would later become his wife.

However, after the baby was born, she ran away and never came back.

It broke his heart, yes, but he had a baby to care for. And Yang was must certainly a bundle. As a baby, she seemed to always be loud. She would not properly sleep at night and Taiyang would often have to call in his brother, Qrow, in order to help him.

But he got rather unexpected help in the form of Summer Rose.

She was a beautiful woman. A teacher like him and a former teammate, Summer and Taiyang went way back. She was a pretty young and petite woman who often wore a white cloak in combination with her red hair and dress. She often helped him take care a little Yang. One thing led to another and within a few months, the two were married. Summer said she was going to take a little time getting home tonight however, as she needed to grade papers.

Taiyang spend the whole night with his two-year old daughter.

At only the age of two, Yang was just starting to develop. She knew that Taiyang was her daddy and Summer was her mommy. Taiyang could never tell her that her first mom ran away however. Much like himself, Yang inherited his eye and hair color. It was only minutes ago that Taiyang had just put the child to bed.

At 10:00 P.M, Summer came walking through the door.

Their house was nothing too special. It overlooked the ocean and had two floors. Down below was a small bit of coast land that somewhat acted as their private beach.

There are great benefits to teaching future huntsmen.

"Where have you been?" Taiyang said. He was scared that one day; Summer would leave and never come back. Just like the first time.

"Sorry honey." She paused to give him a quick kiss to the cheek. "I was at Signal grading papers. I also went to the doctor's office."

Taiyang was fearful. Over the last few days, Summer had shown signs that she was developing some type of cold or flu. He would often wake up to her hunching over a toilet or a trashcan, vomiting her dinner from the previous night. Summer said that she would go into the doctor's office someday soon.

"Well, what did he say?"

Summer then smiled ear to ear and hugged him tightly.

"It's nothing bad honey. It's actually good. Yang is going to be a half-sister."

"You don't mean…"

"Taiyang…I'm pregnant…"

The kitchen was quiet for about a minute or two, when Taiyang smiled and picked up his wife by the waist. Both were quietly laughing because of little Yang upstairs.

"That's wonderful news!"

"The doctor said we should be able to know what the baby is come a few months."

The two spent the next morning, calling friends and family about the news. Many congratulated them and gave them their best wishes. Fortunately, it was a Saturday, so the two did not have to go into Patch and leave Yang with a babysitter. As the two were in the kitchen, a young Yang was put into her booster seat to have breakfast.

"Mommy!" She called out, an obvious sign she was hungry.

Summer simply smiled and turned back to making Yang her formula. Taiyang approached his daughter and gave her a scratch to the head.

"There's my little sunshine!" Taiyang said as Yang squirmed from his scratch. She obviously did not like someone touching her hair.

"Sweetie, there's something I want to tell you." Summer brought over the baby formula to Yang, who began to drink from her bottle.

"Me and your daddy are going to have another baby in the house. You're going to be a sister."

While still clutching her bottle, Yang looked around left and right, believing that the baby was there already. The two parents laughed at how silly their child was.

"No sweetie, your siblings not here yet. But it will be here in a few months."

The baby did not seem excited or thrilled by the concept, instead yawning, indicating she needed a nap. Taiyang took the baby out of her booster seat and up to her room for a nap while Summer simply chuckled and started to do some work around the house.

The future looked rather bright for the house.

**A/N: I apologize for not that much in this chapter, but I promise there will be more. So what do you guys think?**

**Next Chapter: A certain bundle of joy comes into the world.**

**Don't forget to Review. **

**Have an Awesome day!**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To Your Life

Soon, a few weeks after the whole pregnancy announcement, Qrow came to their house. A former member of Team STRQ, he was always welcome. But when he arrived he revealed the reason why he came.

"I want to stay with you guys til that little bundle of joy arrives." He said, taking a seat on the loveseat in the living room.

"Look, I don't think that's entirely necessary…" Taiyang said to him.

"It _is _necessary, bro. I figured I'd help some old friends from back in the day, besides I need a little break from missions." Qrow finished as he took a sip from his flask.

Summer did not really like it when Qrow drank, but he seemed honest and he was reliable when they were at Beacon.

"We have a guest room upstairs; you can watch Yang whenever me and Tai go into town. But no drinking or cursing around the children got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Anything for old friends."

And Qrow did in fact keep his word. He was very useful around the house, helping clean and keep things tidy. Whenever Yang was in the room, he would put his flask away and spoke very softly to the two-year old. Qrow even cleaned the guest room by himself, a big surprise seeing as how he was always a mess maker at Beacon.

The pregnancy also had an effect on Taiyang. He would stress out over every little detail and he was worried for her nearly twenty four hours a day.

"I'm pregnant but I'm not helpless Tai." Summer would often say to the concerned husband.

Taiyang also did all the work around the house and pampered Summer to no end. Summer did silently admit to herself that it was a little cute seeing him flustered.

Summer even noticed changes in herself as well. For one, she would have massive cravings on some days and no appetite on other nights. Taiyang would often come into the kitchen and find her having a midnight snack. Her favorite appeared to be cookies with strawberry ice cream on the side. Summer originally could not stand starberries but soon grew accustomed to them.

'Man, my child is growing to grow up with one heck of a sweet tooth.'

As the days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, Summer's physical appearance changed as well. She went from having a rather slender for to having a massive swollen belly. Summer was very self aware of what was happening to her. After all, she was only seven months.

Both her and Tai were getting ready for a doctor's appointment today. Today they would find out if their child was going to be a boy or a girl. As she was getting ready and putting her maternity clothes on, she felt a slight jolt in her belly. Tai quickly rushed over.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I think the baby kicked."

It was true. When Tai moved his hand down to Summer's stomach, he felt something kick back. He smiled and began to gather things that were needed for the appointment.

"Honey?"

"Mmmh?"

"Do you think I'm still pretty?"

Tai looked back at Summer to find that her face was all red and flustered.

"What do you mean?"

"I look less like a huntress and more like an airship or an Ursa that ate too much or…"

Tai pressed his finger up to Summer's lips and began to speak.

"Summer, your still beautiful, even if you don't see it. I don't care what you look like because your still the same woman I married. You've been such a big help with Yang and everything and… Are you crying?"

Summer had tears brimming in her eyes as she rushed forward and hugged Tai. Though the hug was awkward given her current size.

"Thanks my Sun."

Taiyang smiled. Since Summer moved in, she had nicknames for both Tai and Yang. He was her sun and Yang was her little flame.

"Come on, were going to be late." Summer said as she walked to the car at a rather slow pace.

When Tai and Summer arrived home that same afternoon, they now had to paint the baby's room pink.

They were going to have another daughter.

"You owe me five Lien." Summer said to her, a smirk playing on her lips.

After the painting was done, the two decided to go to the couch and watch TV. They noticed that Qrow was passed out on the recliner, exhausted from playing with Yang. Yang was sitting on the floor, playing with her toys when she looked up at Summer's belly, her eyes full of curiosity.

The two parents laughed as they helped Yang up onto the couch with them. Soon, Summer was the only left awake as she rubbed her tummy, feeling it kick with her touch

"We are waiting for you little one."

Soon, the big day arrived.

Its five A.M in the morning when Tai felt Summer touch his shoulder.

"Tai."

"Not now. Five more minutes." He grumbled as he went back to sleep.

"My water broke."

Taiyang's eyes immediately snapped open as he sprang from the bed to get changed and help Summer. The two made their way to the guest room.

"Qrow, you lazy bum, get up!" Tai shouted.

"What's wrong? We under attack?" Qrow said, his voice still slurred from sleep.

"Summer's in labor. I have to get her to the hospital!" Taiyang said.

Qrow quickly sprung awake and got in his clothes. He looked battle ready, which made Taiyang rest easy; it was good to see him so alert.

"What do you want me to do?" Qrow said, all manner of sleep gone from his voice.

"I need you to stay here and watch Yang. We will call you when Summer is done."

Qrow made a two-finger salute as he held the door up for them. Taiyang help Summer into the car as it sped away from the driveway.

"Not long now honey…"

Within five minutes(Thanks to his driving), Summer and Tai arrived at the hospital. He had called ahead, so the doctors were waiting for them at the door with a wheelchair as he parked the car. Time seemed to flow quickly as that was the last Taiyang could remember. He did not pass out or anything like that, but everything seemed chaotic as they prepared Summer for delivery.

"Not long now honey, don't forget about the classes we took." Tai said as he took a hold of Summer's hand.

Summer groaned in pain as she began to push and breathe in a cycle.

"Come on, come on! Mommy and daddy would love to see you!" Summer groaned as she pushed again.

"I can see the head. Push Miss Rose!"

With one last push Summer felt a sudden wave of relief wash over her. But that was nothing compared to what she heard.

A small, shrill, but very loud cry.

Summer felt tears come to her faces as the cleaned of the baby.

"Congratulations Summer. You have given birth to a healthy baby girl." The doctor said as he took the baby out of the room to get measurements. In that time, Tai called Qrow and told them it was okay for both him and Yang to come to the hospital. A few minutes later, the doctor brought back the newborn, covered in a pink blanket. Summer took a hold of her baby and Tai looked over her shoulder.

"She's beautiful."

"Congrats you two." The couple turned to see Qrow holding Yang, whose eyes were barely open. The poor thing must've been asleep when they brought her to the hospital. However, as soon as Yang saw the baby, her eyes snapped wide open. Tai went over and picked up and Yang and brought her back to the hospital bed.

Summer watched as her newborn baby opened her eyes for the first time. They were a stunning silver color, much like Summer herself. The baby also had a small patch of dark hair. The baby looked over at Summer, who smiled wide and then she turned to looked at Yang. Summer could almost swear that the two were making eye contact.

"You know, I read a story that said if two siblings make eye contact at birth, they form a bond that can't be broken." Qrow stated.

Summer smiled at him as she turned her attention towards the baby.

"What should we name her?"

Summer thought before giving her answer.

"Ruby. Ruby Rose."

"That's a beautiful name Summer."

Summer turned back towards Ruby and smiled.

"Hello little Rose. Welcome to your life." She said with tears in her eyes.

**Time Skip**

**A/N: Welp, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have working on other fics, plus I have had some things happen in my life. Updates may be sporadic, but I promise to finish this. I figured this would be need because of the last episode ( Yang did nothing wrong!). The name of this chapter not only comes from what Summer says at the end, but the words **_**welcome to your life**_** came from the song all our days from volume 2. See you in the next chapter.**

**Next time: A peek into the Rose-Xiao Long household.**

**Don't forget to review, follow and favorite!**

**Have an awesome day!**

**(Update 2/1/16): I changed the name of this fic to RWBY: Origins and it will focus on all four teammates rather than on just one or two at a time.**

**Have an awesome day!**


End file.
